infamousfandomcom-20200222-history
Kessler
'' "Death and destruction on an unimaginable scale. As he released me, I knew he was responsible for all of it." '' Cole "Kessler" McGrath is the main antagonist in the video game inFamous and the future version of Cole McGrath. He is at least 140 years old, or older. History In the original timeline, Cole MacGrath lived in a world where there is peace in Empire City, he is still friends with Zeke, and he is married to his beloved wife Trish. Then a Conduit of impossible strength, known as the Beast, attacked Empire City and the rest of the world. Cole, who had naturally developed electrical superpowers in this timeline, may have been able to stop the Beast, but he was too afraid of his loved ones getting caught in the crossfire, so he fled with his family while the Beast destroyed everything. Unfortunately, after years of fleeing confrontation with the creature, Cole finds there is nowhere left to run, and his family is killed by the Beast, who has now become so powerful that no force on Earth can prevent him from destroying the world. Enraged and despairing, Cole utilizes his most dangerous power: a one way trip back in time. He goes back to the past, and, adopting the name "Kessler", started a chain of events that would alter the timeline to prepare his own younger self for the enemy that he had been too afraid to confront. In this timeline, he became the leader of the First Sons, a secret society dedicated to unlocking special abilities such as psychokinesis and electrokinesis in the human mind. Kessler took over in a coup that left Alden Tate, son of founder Richard Tate, living alone on the street. In this position he would use his knowledge of the future to speed up the development of First Son technology and research, and would use the resources of the Sons to put the Cole MacGrath of this time period through a series of trials that he believed would enable him to stop the Beast from destroying the world. First he arranged the activation of the Ray Sphere, which caused Cole to develop his powers years earlier than he did in the original timeline, which would hopefully make him more powerful and practiced by the time the Beast entered the world. Next, Kessler felt that his emotions had tied him down, his fear of his family suffering injury preventing him from doing the right thing. So, for the good of the world, he kills Trish to prevent that family from ever existing in the first place. Kessler forces Cole to choose to save the lives of either Trish or six innocent doctors. Kessler emphasizes that the doctors could potentially save thousands of lives, therefore making it the "right" choice. In either scenario, Trish dies - if Cole goes after Trish it is revealed that the woman on that building is a stranger dressed in Trish's clothes, and Trish is one of the six doctors. It can be inferred that Kessler knew exactly which choice Cole would make, and arranged things so that Trish would die. After putting his past self through hell, Kessler met up with Cole at Ground Zero to do battle. It is implied that despite his power being immensely stronger than Cole's, he allowed himself to be beaten so that he could die and finally be at peace. (Though he can defeat the player in-game, it would make no sense for Kessler to arrange all these events only to murder Cole himself) Based on John's audio recordings of Kessler during his research on the Ray Sphere, it would seem that he is a man with sophisticated background in science from his time. This would explain his successful takeover of the First Sons' leadership. Quite possibly instead of using his powers for combat in his version of reality, he used them to assist in scientific pursuits. Physically, Kessler seems very old and his right arm and chest have been replaced with machinery with lights placed on them. Powers As a future version of Cole, he is also an electropath Conduit, but unlike Cole, his powers are fully developed and thus much more powerful. Unlike Cole, whose electricity ether is bright blue/white or Black/red, his is white in color, his lightning bolt, the most basic of Cole's attacks, instead of a small, not so powerful bolt of electricity, is a very large and powerful array of many lightning bolts, much more powerful than Cole's version. And rather than charging up kinetic energy by dropping from heights for his thinder drop, Kessler simply has to punch the ground to create a much more powerful thunder drop (sort of) than Cole is capable of. He can also create many shock grenades at once, but his are much more condensed, and thus can create a greater blast. He also has powers Cole hasn't developed yet, like the ability to move at extremely high speeds, teleporting through making his body become electricity and 'strike' from place to place like a lightning bolt, making him extremely difficult to hit. He can also create electric doppelgangers of himself. He can also use his powers to transfer his memory to others, an evolution of Cole's ability to use the electrical pulses of the brain of people when he touches their heads with his hands, even when that person is dead. He also gained the miraculous power to use his electricity to rip a hole through time and bring himself to the past, though he could only use this power one time, and it is unknown if he could control which time he would be sent to. He also seems to be able to infinitely generate electricity for his powers, as Cole can do, a bit temporarily, with his Karmic Overload ability. This may be because Kessler can draw electric energy from his mechanical chest and arm. He is also able to create attack Drones used by the First Sons with electricity as seen in his fight with Cole. Kessler's only real weakness, besides possibly Cole's own weakness towards water, is his advanced age, he could not maintain use of his powers for extended periods of time and had to stop and take a few breaths every so often. If Alden was ejected from the First Sons when he was a kid and when Kessler was an adult, and because Alden is an old man now (around 60 or 70), then Kessler is around 140. The fact that Cole didn't have this weakness due to his youth and his agility were the keys to his victory over his older, much more powerful self. Hero Or Villain? Kessler could be labelled as evil, for murdering Trish and turning Zeke against Cole, but he could also be seen as a hero, for everything he does, although it is murderous and "evil" is all for the greater good. When he killed Trish he was hoping Cole would choose to save the doctors and do the right thing. Conversely, if Cole chooses to spare innocent lives and destroy the Ray Sphere instead of activating it again, Kessler berates him, as he wants Cole to be as powerful as possible for the inevitable confrontation with the Beast. While Kessler's Karma remains unclear, he obviously believed that the ends justify the means. Trivia *He is the first character heard and second character seen in the game (the first being Cole). His silhouette can be seen in the parking structure the helicopter spots. *During the fight against Kessler, when having to press the X button rapidly to defeat him for the first time, he shocks you with a lightning color depending on your Karma, blue for Good, red for Evil without reactivating the Ray Sphere, and black and red for for Evil with activatng the Ray Sphere. Category:Characters Category:Conduits